Pokemon Ranger: Tangled in Shadows
by myraah
Summary: My first crossover! Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and Tangled! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kate looked through the window of her house in Chicole Village. She sighed.

"I will be fourteen tomorrow! Maybe my mother will finally let me join the Ranger School; I am old enough." Kate grinned. She turned towards her pet kecleon.

"Pascal, what do you think?" The kecleon merely stared up at her.

"I'm ho-ome!" Kate jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She leaped down the stairs.

"Mother!"

"Kate!" The tall woman with pink hair hugged her daughter. "So, whose birthday is tomorrow?"

"Me! Mother, do you know how old I am going to be?" Her mother turned over to the table where her brush lay.

"Sweetie, mommy is a bit worn out. Can you brush my hair?" Kate sighed as she took the brush from her mother and brushed her mother's pink hair.

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fate's design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine."

Kate lay down the brush when she had finished singing. Her mother's hair glowed a bright pink then fell by her side again.

"So, mother, as I was saying, tomorrow I turn fourteen-"

"Fourteen? It seems like you were born yesterday!" her mother interrupted.

"Yes, well anyways, I am going to be old enough to join the Ranger school, and-" again she was interrupted.

"No. I don't like where this is headed. Kate, we have discussed this! You are not going to join the Ranger school. It is far too dangerous for a girl like you!"

"But mother,"

"No buts. You are not joining the Ranger school. Now don't let me hear you speak such nonsense. End of this discussion." There was a knock at the door. Kate opened it.

"Mr. Kincaid? What brings you here?"

"I don't have much time. Lavana, we need to talk." Mr. Kincaid's speech was brief. Lavana followed him outside. Kate waited patiently for some time before Lavana opened the door. She popped her head in.

"Kate, I need to leave for some time. I will be back in a week. You will need to stay home while I am gone. Be a good girl and stay in your room! I will be back before you even notice I'm gone."

* * *

"So, why did we steal this Yellow Gem?" Keith ran with Ice and Heath closely following. The top rangers of Almia, Sven and Wendy, ran not far behind.

"Worry about it later. For now, RUN!" Ice yelled back. The trio ran into the Vien Forest. Sven and Wendy got closer. Keith grabbed the branch of the nearest tree and climbed up.

"What you think you are doing?" Heath yelled from below.

"I'm out of breath. Hurry up!" Ice and Heath tried to pull themselves up the branched, but the slim ones they grasped cracked and the two fell down. They were grabbed by the top rangers and hauled onto the flying Pokémon, starraptor. Wendy and Sven flew away with Ice and Heath, but Keith remained hidden in the tree. When the top rangers were out of sight, Keith crawled out. As to not be seen, Keith kept low in search of a place to hide. He made his way into Vientown, but all buildings appeared full and lively. Keith walked until he crashed into a girl who was walking.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The girl got up and helped Keith up. Keith stared at her. Her outfit looked familiar; similar to the one Wendy was wearing.

"Wait, you are a… A RANGER!" Keith ran from the girl as fast as he could. He headed into a nearby village. Without thinking, Keith burst into one of the houses.

* * *

Kate sat down quietly in her room. She had hardly any chance of becoming a ranger now. After all, if she registered, her mother would be sure to find out. And then what could she do? She would have no one to turn to.

"Ah! Finally, some peace and quiet from the rangers!"

Kate jumped. What was that? Her mother was not home, so who made the noise? Kate sneaked down the steps.

"Pascal, use Psybeam!" The stranger turned around to be hit in the head with the psychic-type move. He fell to the ground, and the Yellow gem rolled out of his grasp. Kate took the gem and stared at it with curiosity. What was this gem, and why did this boy whom she had never met have it? Kate hid the gem in a closet. She then tied the boy to a chair and waited for him to wake up. When he did, he panicked.

"Wha- hey?! Why am I tied up?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Keith sat dazed. He was unable to move, his wrists and ankles were tied to the chair. Across from her sat a girl who he had never met.

"Wha- hey! Why am I tied up?!"

"Quiet. You better do as I say or you are not getting that gem back."

"Wait…MY YELLOW GEM? WHERE IS IT?"

"I said quiet." The girl looked frightened, but she tried to hide it.

"RELEASE MEE!" Keith moved his arms and legs frantically in an attempt to escape. He failed. Keith sighed.

"Okay, what do you want?" The girl went up stairs. "Hey…wait! Where are you going?"

The girl came back with a brochure. On it were the letters, "Ranger School".

"I have always wanted to become a ranger!" The girl frowned. "But….I have never been able to. My mother refuses to let me go. I was wondering if you would take me to the School so I could join!"

Keith frowned. "Um, look. I am not the guy to help you with that. You see…" The girl pulled out the gem.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

* * *

Kate walked out of her house, out into the village. She froze in her place. The boy looked at her.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I, I have never left my house before. Should I really do this?"

"Look, if this means this much to you, you should not be afraid to do it! Don't let anything stop you when the path is wide open," the boy replied.

"You think?"

"Sure, uh...what's your name?" Kate smiled.

"Kate. And you?"

"I'm Keith. Hey, look! The Ranger school is up ahead!" The two walked in the direction of the school. As they approached the gate, it opened instantly. They walked towards the doors to the school.

* * *

"I see. So there were three robbers, and you managed to catch two, but the third escaped? And the one who escaped had the gem?"

"Yes, Mr. Lamont. The first two are being held in custody, but we have no idea where we could find the third," Wendy replied. She and Sven told Mr. Lamont, the man who had assigned them the mission, the stance of the case. Mr. Lamont merely nodded.

"So, do you have any idea what we should do?" Sven asked.

"Well, if you lost him in Vien Forest, he may not be that far. I suggest you look for him around Vientown, Chicole Village, and the School Path," Mr. Lamont responded.

* * *

Keith and Kate walked into the school towards the office. Keith looked extremely anxious as he walked. He turned in the direction of the office to see two familiar faces walking out. It did not take long before he realized that the faces belonged to Sven and Wendy. He hurried behind an indoor tree.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, grabbing him from behind the tree when the two walked away. Keith slowly walked out.

"I, um, I'm hiding from those two," Keith replied, walking to the office. "Let's just get this done so I can leave, shall we?" They walked inside the office.

"Well hello there! What can I do for you?" The principal appeared friendly. Kate smiled.

"I'm Kate, and this is Keith. We were wondering if it was possible to register-"

"Of course!" the principal pulled out sheets of paper. "Just sign these forms, and you're in! By the way, if I have not addressed myself yet, my name is Mr. Lamont." Kate took a sheet, looked nervously at Keith, and began to fill it out. Mr. Lamont turned to Keith with a sheet in his hand.

"And you, young man? Will you also be joining the school?" Keith panicked when he realized the principal was speaking to him.

"Me? Um, no-" Keith started before he was interrupted by someone who opened the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, sir, but we have decided to put security forces about the exits to Vientown. We need to catch the Yellow gem thief!" The person said.

"Excellent, Wendy. Carry on!" Mr. Lamont replied.

"On second thought, registering for the school sounds like a great idea!" Keith took a paper from Mr. Lamont and filled it out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, the only classroom with open seats currently would be Ms. April's classroom. You can find open seats once you have completed the entrance exam. Good luck!" Mr. Lamont led them out to a smaller building outside of the school.

"Hello kids! You want to join the school? Great choice! My name is Mr. Kaplan, and this is Ms. Claire. Now kids," Mr. Kaplan lowered his voice, "I must alert you to the fact that we are plotting to take over Almia, and-"

"Kaplan!" Ms. Claire groaned. "Will you stop with that ridiculous introduction? It gets annoying when you keep repeating it, especially when it isn't true. Kids, what Mr. Kaplan _means _to say is that we are going to show you how to conduct a successful capture and a target clear, and then you will do those steps by yourself. Once you have done that, your entrance exam will be complete and you can start classes!"

Keith took the school stylers from Mr. Kaplan and handed one to Kate. Thus began their entrance exam.

* * *

"Gee, Kate, it took you like an hour to finish that exam!" Keith leaped from where he had been sitting when he saw Kate finally exit the doors.

"Quiet, Keith, practice makes perfect," Kate replied, as the two walked into the school. They were greeted by a woman in a green shirt and a white skirt.

"Hello! My name is Ms. April. It's so nice to meet you!" Ms. April shook the hands of both Kate and Keith. "I hear you two will be joining my class. Well then, follow me! The class is excited to meet you," she said as she led them to the room on the right of the hall. She opened the doors, and the class turned to face Kate and Keith.

"Class, here are the new kids. Their names are Kate and Keith!" Kate waved happily while Keith slumped into an empty seat. Ms. April smiled.

"Rhythmi, could you give our new students a tour of the school?" the girl to whom this was addressed to leaped up from her seat.

"Gladly," she replied, motioning for Keith and Kate to follow. She took them out into the hallway and opened the door to the room opposite Ms. April's. Kate looked through the crack of the door to see a recognizable face. She jumped.

"Kate, what's wrong?" both Keith and Rhythmi asked.

"M-Mr. Kincaid is in there," she replied, moving from the door.

"Yeah, Mr. Kincaid is in there, he's the teacher. So what? Do you know him?" Rhythmi looked quizzically at Kate. Kate nodded.

"If he finds out I'm here, he'll tell my mother," Kate walked back to Ms. April's room. She turned back to face Keith and Rhythmi. "But I can't go back! I have already come so far! I will show my mother I can do this!"

"Okay…." Rhythmi turned away from Mr. Kincaid's room. "Then let's just look around the other rooms. First, up ahead are four doors, one at the top of the staircase ahead of you, and another at the bottom of the stairs. The top door leads to the girl's and boy's rooms. The bottom leads to the basement, where we are forbidden to enter. The other doors open to the library and the office. If you look the other way," Rhythmi said as she turned in the opposite direction, "those doors lead outside to the Capture Training room and the Ascension Square, where we have outdoor class. I think the tour is over now. We can go back to class."

As the end of the day neared, the students took their things and headed out to the dormitories. Kate walked out with Rhythmi to the girl's room, and set her things out on a bed. She readied herself for bed and walked over to sleep, when she was tapped on the shoulder by Rhythmi and asked to follow her. Kate did just that. They exited the girl's room and saw other students already out, among them being Keith, who shared Kate's confusion.

"Alright, Kate and Keith. To welcome you to our school, we are going to test you with the test of courage. Isaac, Ponte, and I have hidden our school stylers around the school." Rhythmi pointed at two of the boys sitting. "You have to find them and place them in the basement. Do that, and you are done. Now go!" Rhythmi gave each a push down the stairs, and they began the test.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith walked around slowly. He hated the dark. He followed Kate as she went through each room and found the stylers hidden there. In hardly anytime, the two had all the stylers in their possession. The final step was left; place them in the basement. Keith shuddered.

"Oh-kay. We can do this quickly, and go back up." Keith opened the door to the basement, and they walked down. There was a hall that led to a room. Kate and Keith sneaked over to the door of the room, and placed the stylers down. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"WHO DARES COME IN THE BASEMENT?!" Mr. Kincaid shouted. He caught a glimpse of Kate before they ran up the stairs to the other students.

* * *

"So you got caught?" Rhythmi handed Kate a cookie. The two sat on their bunks and ate. After the events that had just occurred, Kate was unable to sleep.

"Yeah, and I think Mr. Kincaid recognized me. What am I going to do?"

"Just leave him. If he causes any harm he will have Mr. Lamont to deal with. You are under his protection now, seeing as he is the principal."

"Well, you may be right." Kate eased up a little. They talked for a bit more before getting told to 'go to sleep' by the other students. Eventually Kate was able to do that.

* * *

"Outdoor Class?" Keith and Kate asked.

"Yeah! A ranger is going to come to the school and tell us all about their job! Then we get to ask them questions! Cool, huh?" Keith and Kate did not share Rhythmi's enthusiasm.

"A ranger?"

"Mr. Kincaid's class will be there?"

"Yes, and yes." Both Kate and Keith frowned. Rhythmi sighed.

"Trust me, it will be fun." The three followed their class outside to Ascension square where Mr. Kincaid's class was already waiting. Kate looked around nervously.

"Kate, Mr. Kincaid never comes out for Outdoor Class. I don't think he will this time either," Rhythmi said, catching Kate's glance.

"Phew," Kate grinned.

"Alright, students, I present Crawford from Vientown!" The announcement presented the ranger in front of the students with applause. He grinned widely.

"Hey kids! My name's Crawford, and like Ms. April said, I work in the Vientown base." A bedew popped out onto the ranger's shoulder. "This here is my partner Pokémon! Bedew and I always stick together. Those of you wanting to become rangers should keep in mind that you get to keep a Pokémon with you all the time, namely a partner Pokémon." Some students stared, others cheered.

"Alright, now time for the Question and Answer session of Terror!" hands shot up from all directions, Kate's included.

"Gosh, um, you, in the red curly hair. What's your question?" A girl stepped forward.

"Did you ever get in trouble at school?" Crawford laughed.

"Yeah, all the time!" Crawford turned to Ms. April, who laughed as well.

"Oh, Crawford was quite the trouble maker! He was late to class, slept during lessons, made spitballs, and lots more." Ms. April turned back to see Crawford turn a bright red.

"Uh, another question! Kid in the brown pigtails, your turn!" Kate stepped forward.

"Is it dangerous being a ranger?"

"It it dangerous? Hmm… I can't really say that it is. I mean, it is not always easy, but you don't do much alone. Other rangers are there to help you!" Kate smiled. The students then heard a ringing sound.

"Voicemail, voicemail! Crawford, you'll have to cut Outdoor class short today. There is a mantine in trouble and we need your help. Barlow is sending a boat to the harbor by the school."

"Okay Luana!" Crawford looked at the students. "Sorry, I didn't see this coming, but I am going to have to leave. I apologize for not taking all your questions! Maybe another time!" he ran towards the approaching ship and within the minute he was gone. The students ran towards the water and called out 'good byes' and 'whoa'. They then followed Ms. April inside. Keith, Kate, and Rhythmi stayed behind however.

"That was incredible! I don't really want to be a ranger; I'd much rather be an operator, but I can't deny how cool that was!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"My mother was wrong after all! Maybe she might be okay with me being a ranger!" Kate jumped in excitement. Keith grinned.

"It was pretty cool. Becoming a ranger might be fun, even," he said.

"I have an idea, guys!" Rhythmi ran over to a large rock. "This is known as the pledge stone! People pledge their dreams here. Let's do the same!"

"You mean pledge to be the best rangers and operator ever?" Kate asked.

"You bet! C'mon, Keith you too!"

"Fine, I'll pledge that." All three put their hands on the pledge stone and closed their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed since Outdoor class. The students of the ranger school had done nothing more than lessons and homework. Kate was beginning to get bored.

"Kate! Rise and shine!" Rhythmi threw her pillow at sleeping Kate. Kate shot up.

"Wha- hey, why'd you throw your pillow?" Kate tossed the pillow back.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Uh, no. Do you know what sleep is?" Kate pulled the sheets over her face.

"Ka-ate! It's the 1-Day internship!" Kate got up.

"That's today?"

"Yeah. And we are late!" The girls shot out of the room down to Ms. April's room.

"And here come the Miss Sleepyheads," Keith smirked. "I thought I was the only one who got to class late."

"Quiet Keith."

"Alright class, time to begin the 1-Day internship!" Ms. April pulled out a list and began to read the names when the door opened.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Ms. April, but if you don't mind I wish to speak with one of your students." Kate turned to see Mr. Kincaid. Immediately she turned back to Keith and Rhythmi, who returned equal glances of shock.

"Of course, Mr. Kincaid! Which student?"

"Katelyn," Mr. Kincaid said, glaring at her. Kate gulped. She followed him out the door.

* * *

"Alright, Kate. Be straight with me. What do you think you're doing here?" Mr. Kincaid spoke calmly, but Kate could tell he was angry.

"I…I am here to become a ranger." Kate turned to open the door when she felt Mr. Kincaid grab her shoulder.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"No, she does not. And whether you tell her or not, I am going to become a ranger. You can't stop me." Kate burst into the classroom before Mr. Kincaid could say anything more.

* * *

Keith stared at the door. Kate had been gone for some time now. What was Kincaid saying to her? He began to worry. Suddenly the door burst open and in came an angry Kate. Keith and Rhythmi were relieved.

"Alright, now everyone knows where they are going? I will see you at the end of the day! Have fun!" Students left the classroom excitedly.

"Kate, you and I are going to the Vientown base," Keith said. They walked out onto the School path.

"Halt! What is your name, and what is your business?" Kate and Keith were stopped by two men in bright red uniforms. Keith remembered Wendy claiming that they would be setting up security around Vientown. Keith was relieved that the Yellow gem was safe under his bunk at the school.

"Um, I am Kate, and this is Keith. We have come from the Ranger school, for our 1-Day internships. One of the men whispered to the other, and they nodded.

"Understood. You may pass." They did so, entering the vibrant town of Vientown. Keith frowned, remembering his last visit to the town. They headed for the base.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kate looked around. The building was empty.

"I guess no one is here…" Keith headed for the door.

"Oh, sorry! I was fixing something under the desk!" A woman stood up from behind the counter. "Are you two the kids from the Ranger school who came here for their internship?" Kate nodded. The lady pulled out a parcel.

"Okay then," she grinned, "Welcome to our base! As you can see, no one is here. They have all gone to Breeze Hill and are waiting for you. They have set up a mission for you; take this parcel up there to them! I must warn you however, that the parcel should not be turned upside down or shaken. Now, good luck!" Kate stood dazed. She could scarcely believe it. She was going to work on her first mission? Sure, it was nothing special, it was just doing the rangers a simple favor, but to Kate it seemed like so much more. She shivered with anticipation before accepting the parcel. They left the base and headed towards Breeze Hill, when they were stopped.

"Halt! What is your name, and what is your business?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Keith shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith and Kate walked on the shore of the beach leading to Breeze Hill. While Keith was annoyed and impatient to finish the "mission", Kate smiled and greeted everyone she met. Finally, after everyone had been acquainted with Kate, they finally were able to head up the hill. On the top were three rangers, two of which Keith remembered- one of them being Crawford, from the outdoor class, and the other the ranger Keith had bumped into on his first visit to Vientown. The third was a stranger to him, a tall, muscular man.

"Hey, look! Here come the students for their 1-Day internship!" Crawford pointed at Kate and Keith. The other rangers turned around and walked over.

"Well howdy! My name's Luana, and-" Luana recognized Keith. "You, you were that kid, who screamed at me when you bumped into me, weren't you?"

"Um, that was a misunderstanding…" Keith shifted his eyes around the hill.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but I'm Barlow, the leader of the Vientown base, and this is Crawford and Luana." Barlow turned to face a Pokémon. "This here is my partner Pokémon, makuhita."

Luana stopped glaring at Keith to pick up a third Pokémon. "Yeah, um, and this is buneary, my partner Pokémon."

"Hi! I'm Kate, and this is Keith!" Keith flinched as Kate put her arm around his shoulder.

"Okay! We have met each other! Now, about that parcel, give it to me carefully," Barlow took the parcel from Kate as Crawford and Luana giggled.

"Let's eat!" all three rangers shouted as the parcel was opened. Inside was many kinds of food. Crawford and Luana set out everything while Kate and Keith stared confused.

"Sorry for tricking you, that's just a prank we pull on students every year. You have to admit, though, at least you get to benefit from this prank! Help yourselves!" Kate and Keith nodded to Barlow, then took plates and ate. When they were done, Crawford picked up the basket of empty boxes and plates.

"We will do the cleaning up since we were the ones to set the prank. You two go on ahead with Barlow to the base."

* * *

Kate and Keith followed Barlow down the hill. When they reached the beach, they were greeted with an unusual surprise- three Pokémon walked in circles repeatedly. Kate ran over to them. Each Pokémon carried an expression of pain and confusion. Kate reached out her hand to stroke the fur of one of them, but the Pokémon ignored her. Instead, it nudged her away and continued to walk in circles. Kate turned to Barlow.

"Barlow, these Pokémon don't look to good,"

"Well then, do you know what we are going to do?"

"Befriend them?" Barlow smiled and nodded while taking out his styler. Kate and Keith did the same.

"Alright then, pachurisu, brace yourself!" Kate conducted a flawless capture of the small mouse Pokémon. Even Barlow seemed impressed.

"Huh- pachurisu? What are you doing?" the pachurisu leaped out into the distance, as did the other two Pokémon.

"Wha- why couldn't we befriend them?"

"I don't know. I'll report this to the Union; maybe the top rangers can investigate this." Keith flinched at hearing top rangers being mentioned. "For now, you two should return to the school. It's getting late," Kate looked up. Barlow was right; the sun was setting.

"Okay then. Bye Barlow! I hope we get to see you soon!" Barlow smiled and waved at Kate. She walked off onto the School path, with Keith closely following.

"Yoo-hoo! Wannabe rangers!" Kate and Keith turned to see Rhythmi catching up to them. "That was amazing! I got to go to the Union and learn lots about being an operator!"

"We had a really big day too, didn't we Keith?" Kate nudged him.

"Wha-oh! Yeah, it was really weird. The Pokémon we met hated Kate so much they ran away!"

"Hey! That's not true!" Keith and Rhythmi laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please don't tell me you're sleeping in today of all days!" Rhythmi groaned as Kate pulled the blanket over her face.

"I'm so tired..."

"So? We are graduating today!"

"Can it be moved to tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"NO!" Rhythmi grabbed Kate's blanket and dragged it off the bed. She then ignored Kate's complaining as she helped her up.

"Hey, are you lazy bums coming, or what?" Keith leaned against the doorframe of the girl's room.

"KEITH! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!"

"Don't care," he said, sitting down on the nearest bed. "Sheesh, calm down! You're acting like you've been dreading this day."

"No way! I am super excited! It's just that _some people_," Rhythmi glared at Kate, "are just making it less exciting! Hurry up Kate! Everyone is already downstairs!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Just gimme five minutes…" Kate closed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, no! You are not going to fall asleep again!"

* * *

When at last Kate was ready, the trio walked down the stairs where the other students stood impatiently.

"Let me guess, did Kate sleep in again?" One student asked. The class laughed as Kate shrugged and joined them.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here, it is finally time to allow the graduation ceremony to commence! First, allow me to congratulate all of you students on reaching graduation! As principal, it makes me proud, and sad to see you go. I wish the best for you all!" The teachers clapped. Mr. Kincaid glared at Kate while clapping himself. "And now, Mr. Kincaid, if you will do the honors,"

"Of course." He stepped forward. "Students, I wish the best for you in your new careers. I advise you to keep following rules, and to _never _run in the hallways. Now, with great pleasure, I will bestow this year's Valedictorian award to a student who followed the rules, and passed this school year with flying colors! Isaac, please take the stand!" students clapped as Isaac walked up to where the teachers and Mr. Lamont stood.

"Yeah! Go Isaac!"

"Keith, be quiet!"

"Whatever."

"My fellow students," Isaac said, pulling out a note card. "I am happy to have gone through this year with you all by my side. Like principal Lamont said, I will be sad saying good bye to you all, and will miss you dearly," Mr. Kincaid clapped, and slowly others joined.

"And now," Ms. April said taking Mr. Kincaid's place, "I get to present the Class Representative award! This year, the award goes to Kate!" Kate smiled as she walked up the stairs.

"GOOD JOB KATE!"

"Keith, I said be quiet!"

"Rhythmi, stop being so boring!" Kate laughed. Ms. April walked over with the certificate in hand.

"GROAWWAHH!"

"Wha-what was that?!" Ms. April jumped back, as did everyone else.

"GROAWWAH!" This time, the sound was louder.

"That came from the basement!" Mr. Kincaid turned pale.

"I-I'll go check what that was!" He dashed down the stairs. Everyone quieted down.

"GYEAAHHH!" Mr. Kincaid ran up the stairs. Two giant Pokémon followed him.

"Keith!" Kate grabbed her school styler. Keith nodded and did the same. They were going to have to capture the Pokémon, or let the school be destroyed. And they decided against the second option.

* * *

"Bravo! That was amazing! See, this is the kind of thing that gets me all excited!" Mr. Lamont did, indeed, look thrilled.

"I agree, and also, I would like to thank you Kate and Keith! You have saved the school! Now, Kate, before anymore Pokémon attack, here is the certificate!" Kate giggled as she accepted the certificate. She walked down the steps and gave Keith a high-five.

"Alright, now I have posted where every student is headed! Good luck with your futures, and I hope they will be bright!" Keith ran up to the board.

"What, Fiore?! I'm going to Fiore?" Keith looked at the other listed students. "And Rhythmi is coming too? Aww man, what rotten luck!" Rhythmi rolled her eyes as she and Kate walked up to the board.

"Hey, Kate, you're going to Vientown!"

"WHAT?! So I'm left with the boring Rhythmi, and even Kate isn't coming?"

"I guess not," Kate said, wiping a tear. " I'm going to miss you guys!"

"We will too!" Rhythmi hugged Kate tightly. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Pa-the-tic." Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug. He muttered something inaudible to everyone else, and the girls laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION; THE ALMIA-FIORE FERRY WILL DEPART FOR FIORE IN TEN MINUTES. IF YOU WISH TO RIDE, PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS PURCHASED AND BE SEATED BEFORE WE DEPART. THANK YOU."

"Hey, Rhyth, do you have the tickets?"

"KEITH?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU STILL DON'T HAVE A TICKET?"

"Uh, well…"

"Ugh! You are hopeless. I'll go get you one. BUT YOU BETTER NOT LOSE IT AGAIN!" She walked off in the direction of the ticket window.

"She's right, Keith," Kate giggled. "You really are hopeless."

"I guess that's how I'll always be, then. Hey, Kate, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You remember that Yellow gem? The one you kept captive when I first met you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I um, well Kate, truth is I stole it. It came from Hippowdon Temple."

"What?" Kate was confused. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No, Kate, I'm being honest. I'm not really sure why I stole it, my buddies Ice and Heath told me about it and said we had to steal it. So we did. They were arrested, but I got away. That's why I've been wary about my surroundings since I met you." Kate was silent. Keith took this as permission to continue. "But, I've been feeling awful about stealing it for a while. So I returned it."

"Well, if you returned it, then I can't get angry at you," Kate grinned. She looked over to the ticket window. "Hey, here comes Rhythmi with the ticket. You better not lose it this time," Kate giggled.

"About that," Keith said, pulling a ticket out of his pocket.

"You never lost it?!"

"Nope, I just wanted a chance to tell you what I just told you. But oh boy, when Rhythmi finds out…" the two burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Rhythmi. Thanks for the ticket."

"YOU BETTER NOT LOSE IT THIS TIME!"

"I won't," Keith said while trying not to laugh again.

"Okay, then." Rhythmi turned to Kate. "Oh, Kate, I'm gonna miss you! Even having to wake you REPEATEDLY. You'll write to us, right?"

"Of course I will!" Kate was engulfed in a hug by Rhythmi.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION. THE FERRY FOR FIORE WILL DEPART SOON. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE ON BOARD,"

"Keith, we gotta run!" Rhythmi grabbed his arm and Keith waved to Kate as he was dragged on the ship. Kate smiled and waved back. She stood in place until the boat left the harbor. Kate then turned to leave, when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Mr. Kincaid, facing her.

* * *

"M-Mr. Kincaid?!"

"Your mother wishes to speak with you, Kate." Kate panicked.

"No, no way. I am NOT going back with her!"

"Tell her that yourself," Kincaid said, as Lavana walked into visibility.

"Kate," Lavana said, quietly.

"Mother, I am going to become a ranger, whether you like it or not. You said it was dangerous, but you have been wrong. It isn't dangerous, Mother!" Kate seemed desperate. Would her hopes and dreams be crushed so quickly?

"Don't be a fool, Kate. You have not even been a Ranger for a full day yet. You have only been in the school. And why wouldn't a school protect their students?"

"You are wrong mother, you are wrong." Tears streamed down Kate's face.

"Very well. When you are hurt, don't come to me. I won't be there for you anymore. The next time we meet we will not be on friendly terms." Lavana stomped off, and Kincaid shortly followed her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Kate!" Kate turned up to see Barlow smiling. "I was wondering what was taking you soo long to make it to the base. Hey, are you…crying?" Kate quickly wiped the tears away.

"No," she said quickly. "Sorry you had to wait soo long, I was saying goodbye to my friends who were heading for Fiore.

"Ah," Barlow replied. "Shall we go to the base now then?"

* * *

"Okay then!" Barlow grinned. "Congrats on graduating from the Ranger School! You are now a ranger!" He handed her a styler. "The styler you had until now was not as functional because you were just a student. But now, as a ranger, you get this upgraded capture styler! Now you can voicemail other rangers and have a partner Pokémon! Speaking of, whose it gonna be?"

"Um, I think I already have a Pokémon in mind…" Kate grinned as she thought of Pascal.

"Great, great! Now, I have a mission for you! Crawford has a newspaper he delivers to the nearby folk and I want you to help him. Got it? Kate nodded as she followed Crawford.

"So, I heard from Ms. April that you and Keith saved the school on graduation day," Crawford said grinning. "That is pretty cool!"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, but I wonder how the Pokémon even got there…"

"Oh well. No one fusses over the little things, unless they're boring people." Crawford stopped walking. "You're not boring, are you?"

"Wha-hey Crawford!"

"Just kidding! Hey, let's hand out these papers already!" They went, house after house, until all of Vientown had a paper.

"We're done, right?"

"Nope. Sorry Kate, but there's more. We're going to Chicole Village." Kate shuddered at hearing the name of her home. Crawford noticed this. "Something wrong?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

They walked into Chicole Village, and into the houses there. One by one, the papers were taken and thankyous were given. At last, they had reached Kate's old home.

"Um, Crawford? No one lives here." Kate exclaimed quickly.

"Really? I always remember giving the paper to a lady who lives here. She had pink hair-"

"Yeah, she, uh, moved. So we don't need to go in."

Crawford grinned. "Seems like you don't want to go in. If you want, I'll go by myself-"

"No need. I-I'll go." She opened the door and sighed in relief when she noticed that Lavana was not there.

"Keck!" a Pokémon stumbled down the stairs.

"Pascal!" Kate ran over to her friend.

"You know this Pokémon?" Crawford tilted his head to the side.

"Uh, yeah, he's an old friend. I wonder how he got here, though…" Kate said, petting the scales of Pascal. "Hey, that reminds me! Pascal, how about being my Partner Pokémon?" Pascal nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now you've got a Partner Pokémon too! It looks like this house really is empty, so let's return to the base!"

* * *

"Are you two done?" Kate and Crawford nodded. Barlow smiled. "Good, because I have another mission for you! That is, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, I can do it. How about you Kate?"

"I'm up for it, Barlow," Kate said.

"Good, good! Kate, do you remember on your 1-day internship how the Pokémon acted?" Kate nodded. "Well, it seems as though the Pokémon in Marine Cave are acting similarly. I want you to check it out."

"Roger that, leader! I'm out!" Crawford burst out the door, and Kate followed.

* * *

Marine Cave was a humid place, thereby giving it the name. Puddles of water lay around the floor.

"Watch out Kate!" Kate looked up from her wet uniform to see a Zubat charging at her. She reached for her styler.

Seconds later, she had captured the Zubat. But the Pokémon would not let up. It charged past Kate deep into the cave.

"What's with that Pokémon? Why didn't it-"

"Yeah, I didn't really get it either. Let's just go in deeper," Kate responded curtly.

They walked deeper into the cave, into a circular room-like area. In the center stood a tall red machine.

"What is that?" Crawford whispered.


End file.
